


Until The End

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [149]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo can't find the right words.





	

So maybe Kylo has been dropping hints here and there. Little things like making jokes about their name, or their status as an ‘old, married couple’. Little things. Just to see if Hux is… you know. Amenable.

It’s not like they can have kids traditionally, so it’s not like they need to legitimise any accidental offspring. (He’s _almost_ certain the Force doesn’t work like _that_. Though there’s also every risk with his luck that they might, somehow, defy every known law of biology. Hux might well kill him if one of them did get pregnant, so hopefully not.)

Hux has been positively responsive to those ‘jokes’. He’s said multiple times that he is serious about their relationship, and he’s as jealous as Kylo is about the prospect of others stealing them away. (Which, once realised, means they can play act with hypotheticals in their bedplay. No real cheating, but bringing up the topic safely to urge a little competitive, possessive growling and shoving. Kylo knows Hux would never cheat on him, but a fantasy they share is absolutely okay.) 

Kylo is _sure_ this is it. Like, really sure. Like, he wakes up and feels giddy even now when he sees Hux’s sleeping face on the pillow next to him. Like, even morning breath and sneezing viruses and the expelling of gas doesn’t put him off. Like, he’s seen Hux freak out over something as supposedly minor as socks, and learned to adapt to make both their lives better, rather than run away in terror.

He loves Hux. He loves him, and he knows it’s love. He can’t stop the warm smile and soft feeling when he thinks about him. He sees articles, or nice chocolates, and his first thought is ‘I want to share that with him’. He doesn’t mind on days when one or the other of them is too tired to get naked and dance, because then he just enjoys cuddling and kissing and backrubs and quiet words. He _loves_ him, and he’s never felt like this for anyone else, and he is sure it won’t fade, or go away, or be eclipsed by someone else. 

He wants to spend forever with him. He wants all of it, good and bad.

Which is why he’s spent a whole freaking month trying to come up with the best way to propose, and every time he’s sure, he just… bottles it. Nice wine, and he decides to pretend he just wanted to ask for kinky sex. Time stargazing, and he just blurts out an ‘I love you’. Everything he tries doesn’t feel big enough, and how can it ever?

It can’t. The emotion in him is overwhelming, and nothing he can think of can fully convey how he feels for Hux. 

He’s practically miserable with how choked he is, and now they’re lying in bed together and the sweat is slowly cooling, and that looming conversation still won’t…

“You know I’ll say yes, don’t you?” Hux whispers, looking at him in the gloaming dark.   


“…uh…”  


“You’ve been trying. Would it be easier if I asked, or if I just said ‘yes’?”  


“No! I - I wanted it to… I wanted it to be _right_.” Shit. He’s ruined the romance of it. “I just couldn’t work out how to… make it right.”  


Hux reaches over for his hand, tangling their fingers around their palms. “Why don’t you just say the words, and I’ll be the judge of if it’s right or not?”

“Hux…” Damnit. Kylo gulps, and turns his head on the pillow. “I love you. I love you so much I’m going insane. I want… I want to be with you forever. I want to make it official, and I want to make that promise. You and me, always.”  


The whites of Hux’s eyes almost sparkle, and his lips twist. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do! Damnit, Hux, I’m madly in love with you and I want to grow old with you. I want to be with you, no matter what. Always. Until the end. I just - I want everything about you, and I love you, and you make me go insane but I wouldn’t take back a single, mad moment.”  


“I think you got your point across,” Hux chuckles. “I feel the same way.”  


“And you couldn’t have proposed _yourself_?”  


“And rob you of the chance to follow through on your fantasies? Kylo, please. Besides… a man likes to hear how much he’s loved.”  


“You’re an ass,” Kylo says, and kisses his nose. “So… yes?”  


“A million, billion times yes,” Hux agrees. “You and me. Always.”  


It’s as it’s meant to be. He’s still going to give the man hell for making him wait, though. That’s only fair, too.


End file.
